Tsuki yo oshiete kure
by TurquisePL
Summary: Jak to się stało, że Kuchiki Byakuya wybrał na swojego zastępcę byłego mieszkańca Rukongai? NIE zawiera yaoi. Rodzaj jeszcze może ulec zmianie.
1. Chapter 1

_Nie posiadam Bleacha ani żadnej rzeczy, która jego jest ;)_

_Oto początek opowiadania, o którym pisałam w notce do najnowszego oddziału "Klucza...". Zgubiłam pierwszą wersję, z czego jestem nawet zadowolona, ponieważ ta wyszła mi chyba o wiele lepiej. Ostatni raz w życiu mogłam dzisiaj pisać na lekcji ;( Starałam się to wykorzystać jak najlepiej, co mam nadzieję, że jest widoczne poniżej. Ostrzegam, że nie zdążyłam jeszcze skorektorować tego chaptera (skończyłam go jakies 5 minut temu), więc mogą pojawić się drobne błędy. W takim przypadku, jak zwykle proszę o wiadomość ;)_

_Co do tytułu, znaczy on mniej więcej "Księżycu, proszę, powiedz mi". Jest to tytuł jednej z piosenek z Rock Musical Bleach, które teraz nagminnie oglądam. Szczerze polecam!_

_Czekam na Wasze zdanie o nowym opowiadaniu :)

* * *

_

Uwaga Kuchiki Byakui, głowy największego z czterech arystokratycznych rodów Soul Society, i równocześnie kapitana szóstego oddziału, była w tej chwili całkowicie skupiona na leżącym przed nim pliku dokumentów. Zbliżał się koniec miesiąca, a wraz z nim termin oddania wszystkich wypełnionych papierów. Których ilość, wbrew wszelkiej logice, zamiast maleć, ciągle wzrastała. Ręka mężczyzny już od kilku godzin poruszała się monotonnie, stawiając kolejne podpisy. Na szczęście nikt nie zakłócał mu spokoju. Członkowie oddziału, zazwyczaj rozkrzyczani i hałaśliwi, na tych kilka dni uciszali się i starali się w żaden sposób nie wchodzić w drogę swojemu kapitanowi. Co prawda, to drugie nie było niczym nowym.

Niestety, nawet ten graniczący z cudem spokój musiał się kiedyś skończyć.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, które po chwili rozsunęły się, wpuszczając shinigami z opaską vice-kapitana na ramieniu. Byakuya podniósł głowę, patrząc wyczekująco na podwładnego.

- Kuchiki-taicho, zasygnalizowano obecność grupy Hollowów w Rukongai. Nasz oddział wraz z jedenastym mają się zająć tym problemem – zameldował fukutaicho.

Kapitan spojrzał na wciąż duży stosik dokumentów i ledwie zauważalnie zmarszczył brwi.

- Mareko-fukutaicho, dobierz odpowiednie osoby i zajmij się tym problemem – zadecydował.

- Hai, taicho – odpowiedział porucznik, kłaniając się i wychodząc.

Byakuya ponownie podniósł pędzelek, ale jego myśli podążyły innym torem. Mareko Motoki był jego vice-kapitanem już od kilku lat, choć pozycję tę uzyskał głownie dzięki wpływom swojej rodziny, która należała do wyższej szlachty. Chociaż posiadał wystarczające do swojej rangi umiejętności, nie nadawał się na dowódcę. Tak samo jak kapitan pogardzał pospólstwem z Rukongai. Jednak istniała między nimi diametralna różnica. Byakuya nie dyskryminował nikogo w swoim oddziale, w czasie misji kierował się możliwościami podwładnego, a nie jego pochodzeniem. Dlatego otaczał go nie tylko strach i szacunek należny arystokracie, ale także jako zwierzchnikowi. Inaczej rzecz się miała z Mareko. Nie potrafił on oddzielić sytuacji, w których można się kierował swoimi poglądami, od tych awaryjnych, kiedy powinien istnieć tylko profesjonalizm. Z tego powodu shinigami pogardzali nim, przeciwstawiając się w każdy możliwy nie-łamiący regulaminu sposób. Z drugiej strony, porucznik zawsze okazywał aż zbytni respekt osobom społecznie od siebie wyższym, uzyskując skutek odwrotny do zamierzonego – nawet Byakuya, zwykle obojętny dla wszystkich, nie potrafił pozbyć się negatywnych uczuć. Jako kapitan nie szanował zdolności swojego zastępcy i im nie dowierzał, jako Kuchiki nie poniżał się do rozwijania z nim prywatnych relacji.

Rozmyślania arystokraty przerwał dźwięk rozsuwanych drzwi i widok shinigami z następnym naręczem dokumentów do podpisania.

* * *

Mareko, prowadząc kilkunastoosobową grupę shinigami, dotarł do zachodniej bramy, gdzie czekały już na niego wytypowane osoby z jedenastego oddziału, na czele których stało trzech mężczyzn. Porucznik zacisnął szczękę, rozpoznając ich. „Nie dość, że muszę iść do śmierdzącego Rukongai, dowodzić tym plebsem, to jeszcze trafiło mi się trzech największych łajdaków", pomyślał. Trzeci oficer Madarame Ikkaku. Niedawno mianowany czwarty oficer Abarai Renji. Piąty oficer Ayasegawa Yumichika. Słysząc ich powitanie, fukutaicho zgrzytnął zębami.

- Yo! Gdybyśmy musieli jeszcze dłużej czekać, to byśmy poszli bez was – zagadnął Ikkaku, uśmiechając się złowieszczo.

Vice-kapitan uznał, że nie warto odpowiadać na zaczepkę prostaka i należy jak najszybciej wykonać misję i wrócić do gabinetu.

- Madarame-san-seki, proszę podążyć wraz ze swoją grupą za mną. Na miejscu postanowię, jaką obierzemy technikę – oznajmił kategorycznie.

Zacisnął pięści, powstrzymując się od wyciągnięcia katany, gdy odpowiedział mu głośny śmiech dwóch oficerów i jeden trochę bardziej nieśmiały chichot.

- Ha ha ha, Mareko, skąd ten pomysł, że tylko ty będziesz dowodził?

- Madarame-san-seki, to ja tu jestem najwyższy stopniem i to ja będę wydawać rozkazy. Nie interesują mnie stosunki panujące w twoim oddziale, gdzie niżsi rangą dowodzą wyższymi, i których kapitan nie potrafi zrobić z tym porządku. A teraz wykonamy misję. Zgodnie z regulaminem – powiedział porucznik, ledwie powściągając swoją wściekłość.

„Jak ci prostacy śmią! Już ja im pokażę, kto tu rządzi…", myślał, gdy w tym samym czasie reszta shinigami pomału otrząsała się z szoku spowodowanego jego słowami. Pierwszy doszedł do siebie Madarame. Równało się to z natychmiastowym wyciągnięciem katany.

- Odszczekaj to, co powiedziałeś o Zaraki-taicho – warknął, a znający go członkowie jedenastego oddziału nieznacznie się odsunęli.

Jednak, zanim zdążył zrobić kolejny ruch, Yumichika położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

- To wcale nie było piękne, Mareko-san. Następnym razem proszę, żebyś uważał na słowa, inaczej możemy zostać zmuszeni do zadbania o to sami – ostrzegł cicho swoim łagodnym głosem.

Wszyscy znieruchomieli, oczekując reakcji vice-kapitana, który zastygł w bezruchu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten plebs, na dodatek niższy rangą, właśnie mu groził. Uznał jednak, że rozprawi się z nimi po misji, która pozostawała priorytetem nawet w takiej sytuacji. Odwrócił się do swojego składu, i rzucił krótko:

- Za mną.

Kątem oka zauważył, że Madarame chowa swoją katanę i wszyscy ruszają za nim. Udał, że nie słyszy, gdy Abarai pochylił się do swoich senpai, szepcząc z pogardą:

- Tchórz.

Gdy dotarli na miejsce, sytuacja nie przedstawiała się dobrze. Wśród w większości i zniszczonych chat stąpały Hollowy, krążąc w poszukiwaniu ocalałych po ataku dusz. Mareko szybko wydał rozkazy:

- Oddział jedenasty uderza frontalnie. My obejdziemy ich i spróbujemy otoczyć, żeby żadnemu nie udało się uciec.

Odpowiedziało mu chóralne „Hai, fukutaicho" z własnego składu, podczas gdy inni skierowali swój wzrok na Madarame, oczekując jego przyzwolenia. Gdy ten skinął głową, natychmiast uderzyli. Mareko nie mógł pojąć, jak szeregowi shinigami śmieli kwestionować jego rozkazy, lecz postanowił skupić się na razie na eliminacji potworów. Podążył w ślad za innymi, którzy zaczęli już wykonywać polecenie. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że jest jedynym, który zauważył największe niebezpieczeństwo. Wysunięty najbardziej na lewo, prawie całkowicie zasłonięty innymi Hollowami, stał Menos Grande. Po chwili skierowało się ku niemu kilku shinigami z jedenastego oddziału, którzy wbrew rozkazom ataku frontalnego, uderzyli od skrzydła. Wydawało się, że nie zorientowali się jeszcze w sile przeciwnika, traktując go jak bardziej wyrośniętego Hollowa. Porucznik, początkowo przerażony, nagle uśmiechnął się pod nosem. „Świetnie. To powinno dać im nauczkę, żeby nie łamać rozkazów", pomyślał, odwracając się tyłem i z łatwością rozcinając maskę najbliższego Hollowa.

Jednak vice-kapitan mylił się. Walczący niedaleko Renji widział całą scenę. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co zobaczył. Nigdy nie sądził, że zwykłe, wydawałoby się, koleżeńskie, wymiana zdań, nawet jeśli szorstka, mogłaby doprowadzić do tak jawnego zlekceważenia obowiązków. A co dopiero tak bezmyślnego szastania ludzkim życiem! Po chwili przypomniał sobie spojrzenie porucznika przy pierwszym spotkaniu. Pełne nienawiści i pogardy, pływających pośród morza kompleksów. To był człowiek, który dla udowodnienia własnej, nieistniejącej w rzeczywistości wyższości, gotów byłby poświęcić wszystko wokół siebie. Renji z przerażeniem obserwował, jak Menos Grande w ciągu kilku sekund powala na ziemię shinigami, którzy go zaatakowali, po czym wystrzeliwuje cero w niczego nieświadomego vice-kapitana.

- Mare…! – Abarai nie zdążył nawet ostrzec porucznika, zanim dosięgła go czerwona energia, rzucając go nieprzytomnego parę metrów dalej.

Menos Grande natychmiast skierował się do pokonanego przeciwnika, chcąc zadać ostateczny cios. Jednak jego ręka została powstrzymana przez zanpaktou.

- Hoero, Zabimaru! – wykrzyknął Renji, blokując cios potwora.

Mareko, uchylając powieki, zobaczył, jak Abarai wraz z Yumichiką, który pojawił się zaraz po przywołaniu przez czwartego oficera shikai, zmuszają potwora do odwrotu, podczas gdy inni shinigami zabijają ostatnie pozostałe Hollowy. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył do niego podbiec, znowu stracił przytomność.

* * *

Gdy trzeci raz w ciągu ostatnich dwóch godzin przeszkodzono mu w pracy, Byakuya poczuł wzbierającą w nim wściekłość. Nie tylko papierów nie ubywało, ale nie mógł się nawet odpowiednio skupić na ich wypełnianiu! Jego myśli wciąż błądziły, tym razem zatrzymując się na wspomnieniach związanych z Hisaną. To tylko jeszcze bardziej zepsuło jego i tak już tragiczny humor.

- Proszę – warknął, słysząc znienawidzony dzisiaj dźwięk pukania do drzwi.

Widząc przerażoną minę shinigami, który zapewne został wysłany przez jakiegoś niechcącego brać na siebie gniewu dowódcy oficera, od razu wiedział, że wieści nie poprawią jego nastroju.

- Rozumiem, że chciałeś mi coś powiedzieć? – zapytał zimno.

- H… Hai, taicho – wyjąkał tym razem już nie tyle przerażony, ile przeraźliwie przerażony mężczyzna. – Podczas misji, w której uczestniczył Mareko-fukutaicho zdarzył się wypadek i Unohana-taicho prosi, żebyś przyszedł do czwartego oddziału, sir.

- Rozumiem. Możesz odejść – odpowiedział spokojnie Byakuya.

Shinigami ukłonił się i jak najszybciej wyszedł z gabinetu.

Kapitan ponownie spojrzał na leżący na biurku stos papierów, po czym wstał i, używając shunpo, przeniósł się na teren czwartej dywizji.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oto drugi rozdział. Jedna część pisana w trakcie choroby, druga w czasie pięknej burzy z głośnymi grzmotami i jasnymi błyskawicami, która akurat znalazła się dokładnie nad moim blokiem. Gdyby też ktoś zauważył „Kuchciki", zamiast „Kuchiki", dajcie mi znać, dobrze? Word ma czasem naprawdę dziwne pomysły na poprawki… A ja jestem teraz zbyt zdenerwowana, żeby całość dokładnie przejrzeć. Część z Was powinna wiedzieć, o co mi chodzi…_

_Proszę też o zagłosowanie w mojej ankiecie „Czy mam szybko zakończyć „Tsuki yo…", czy pisać dłuższe opowiadanie?". Byłabym bardzo wdzięczna :)_

月 よ おしえて くれ (A co, popiszę się znajomością hiragany i jednego pasującego tutaj kanji :D)

* * *

Podczas gdy Ikkaku wraz z Yumichiką wrócili do 11. oddziału, by złożyć raport, Abarai został w szpitalu. Teraz chodził tam i z powrotem wzdłuż korytarza, czekając na wiadomość o stanie Mareko. Jego własne rany, które były tylko powierzchowne, zostały już wyleczone i tylko bandaż na lewym ramieniu i kilka zadrapań na twarzy świadczyły o odbytej walce. Inaczej sprawa się miała z porucznikiem. Mimo interwencji Renjiego, cero zdążyło wyrządzić wystarczające szkody, by doprowadzić do stanu krytycznego. Teraz vice-kapitanem zajmowała się sama Unohana.

- Idiota – warknął na głos Abarai, siadając niespokojnie na jednym z krzeseł ustawionych pod ścianą.

- Słucham? – odpowiedział mu lodowato spokojny głos.

Szósty oficer, zaskoczony, spojrzał w stronę, skąd dobiegał dźwięk, i zamarł w bezruchu. Niedaleko od niego stał Kuchiki Byakuya. Białe haori, kenseikan, szalik, bezuczuciowa twarz zombie, tak, nie ma żadnej pomyłki, to na pewno on.

- Kuchiki-taicho! – Renji poderwał się, stając naprzeciwko kapitana.

- Chcę usłyszeć, co dokładnie stało się podczas misji – oznajmił Byakuya, sam zajmując miejsce na jednym z krzeseł.

- Hai – potwierdził członek jedenastego oddziału, gorączkowo myśląc, jak przedstawić raport w ten sposób, żeby w żaden sposób nie obrazić siedzącego przed nim mężczyzny. – Kiedy dotarliśmy na miejsce akcji, ustaliliśmy, że nasz oddział uderzy bezpośrednio, podczas gdy grupa z szóstego oddziału otoczy Hollowy – to była ta łatwiejsza część sprawozdania. - Kilku naszych, em… zbyt się podekscytowało i, em… uderzyli z boku, na Menosa… i dość szybko zostali pokonani… i… - Abarai zaciął się, przygryzając wargi i pochylając głowę.

- I? – ponaglił Kuchiki.

Renji spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, po czym kontynuował:

- Mareko-fukutaicho w żaden sposób nie zareagował, odwracając się od całego zdarzenia. Dlatego też nie zauważył, gdy zostało w niego skierowane cero, a ja nie zdążyłem zablokować go wystarczająco szybko. W tym czasie Ikkaku-san i Yumichika-san rozprawili się z Menosem – skończył i stał wyczekująco, ostrożnie spoglądając na kapitana.

- Czy chcesz powiedzieć, że mój vice-kapitan świadomie zlekceważył zagrożenie, i zezwolił na zranienie kilku podwładnych? – zapytał ostro Byakuya.

Renji poczuł, jak za kołnierzem spływa my kropelka potu. Nie było shinigami, który chciałby skupić na sobie gniew kapitana szóstego oddziału. Ale też sam nie miał zamiaru kłamać ani łagodzić przewinienia Mareko. Arystokrację powinny dotyczyć te same prawa, co wszystkich shinigami, nie mogli dla własnego widzimisię i chorej dumy poświęcać innych. Cała istota Abaraia buntowała się przeciwko takiemu stanowi rzeczy. Rzadko ktoś z Rukongai zajmował wysokie stanowisko. Wyjątek stanowił jedenasty oddział, ale tylko z powodu postawy kapitana, któremu zależało na sile swoich podwładnych, nie na ich pochodzeniu. Zresztą sam przybył spoza Seiretei, do którego pasował jak Kurotsuchi do organizacji przeciwnej eksperymentowaniu na organizmach żywych. Renji zebrał całą odwagę i odpowiedział, ponownie patrząc Byakui w oczy:

- Tak właśnie powiedziałem, sir.

Kuchiki pierwszy raz spojrzał na niego uważnie. Młody, czerwonowłosy, wytatuowany szósty oficer, z buntowniczymi poglądami na świat. Jednak kojarzył już skądś tę twarz. Nagle przypomniał sobie. To był ten chłopiec, który przeszkodził mu w czasie pierwszej rozmowy z Rukią w Akademii. Nigdy nie pytał swojej adoptowanej siostry o jej przeszłość, ale domyślał się, że tych dwoje łączyło coś więcej, niż tylko należenie do tego samego rocznika w szkole. Na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że młodzieniec też pochodził z Rukongai. Ten ogień w oczach, gdy, mimo obawy, potwierdzał winę swojego przełożonego dobitnie świadczył o jego stosunku do wyższych warstw. Ale jednocześnie fakt, że o własnych siłach doszedł do całkiem wysokiej pozycji w najbardziej z brutalnym z oddziałów świadczył, że posiada potencjał godny uwagi.

Rozmyślania oby mężczyzn zostały przerwane, gdy z sali obok wyszła kobieta z dwoma długimi, czarnymi warkoczami związanymi na klatce piersiowej i łagodnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Kuchiki-taicho, Abarai-roku-seki, stan Mareko-fukutaicho jest już stabilny i możecie wejść, żeby go zobaczyć – oznajmiła cicho, po czym oddaliła się.

Byakuya zwrócił się do niższego oficera:

- Abarai, możesz już odejść. Osobiście skontaktuję się potem z Zarakim.

Renji spojrzał zdziwiony, ale już po chwili ukłonił i się wyszedł, kierując się do własnego oddziału na zasłużony odpoczynek.

W tym czasie Kuchiki wszedł do pokoju, gdzie na łóżku leżał już przytomny Mareko. Porucznik spojrzał na zwierzchnika, lecz nie odezwał się.

- Chcę usłyszeć, co dokładnie stało się w trakcie misji – Byakuya zadał to samo pytanie, co Renjiemu, przerywając ciszę.

Zauważył, że dłonie jego podwładnego zacisnęły się na pościeli w pięści, lecz w żaden sposób tego nie skomentował. W końcu vice-kapitan odezwał się.

- Na początku ustaliłem, że oddział szósty zaatakuje z boków i postara się otoczyć przeciwnika, podczas gdy oddział jedenasty uderzy od frontu. Jednak kilku z nich nie posłuchało i odłączyło się od grupy. Kiedy to zauważyłem, było już za późno i nie zdążyłem zareagować, zanim Menos powalił tych głupców. Równocześnie Abarai rozproszył mnie i nie uniknąłem skierowanego we mnie cero.

Jeszcze chwilę po tym, jak porucznik skończył swój raport, Byakuya uważnie mu się przyglądał, po czym zapytał:

- Czyli nieprawdą jest, że naumyślnie nie pomogłeś grupie walczącej z Menosem?

Mareko widocznie zbladł i na chwilę jego szczęki zacisnęły się, jednak odpowiedział:

- Nie, sir. Czy mogę zapytać, kto to powiedział? Czy ten prostacki Abarai?

- A dlaczego miałby to być właśnie on? – skontrował Kuchiki, zachowując obojętny wyraz twarzy.

Porucznik zawahał się, nie spodziewając się takich trudności ze strony swojego arystokratycznego przełożonego.

- Abarai sprawiał trudności już od początku misji, a potem, jak już mówiłem, sir, rozproszył mnie w krytycznym momencie. Pomyślałem, że chciałby ukryć swój własny błąd, zrzucając go na mnie.

- Rozumiem – stwierdził Byakuya, odwracając się w stronę wyjścia.

W ostatniej chwili dodał jeszcze:

- Staw się do mojego gabinetu, gdy tylko zostaniesz wypisany ze szpitala – i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, opuścił pokój, zostawiając Mareko samego.

Kapitan postanowił wrócić do budynków swojego oddziału bez pomocy shunpo. Miał wiele do przemyślenia, a w ten sposób zyskiwał więcej czasu. Podstawowym problemem była całkowita niezgodność dwóch uzyskanych raportów. W innym przypadku nie wahałby się ani chwili przed uwierzeniem w wersję swojego porucznika, lecz jego uwagę zwróciły reakcje dwóch podwładnych. Podczas gdy postawa Abaraia jasno świadczyła o jego prawdomówności, Mareko zachowywał się, jakby kłamał albo przynajmniej ukrywał coś ważnego. Lecz Byakui trudno było postawić opinię kogoś z Rukongai nad zdaniem arystokraty. Gdyby okazało się, że to członek jedenastego oddziału powiedział prawdę, vice-kapitana czekałyby bardzo poważne konsekwencje.

Byakuya westchnął, gdy dotarł do siedziby szóstego składu. Wyglądało na to, że bez dodatkowych informacji nie rozwiąże tego problemu, a po śmierci Hisany i kłopotliwej adopcji Rukii nie miał ochoty na rozwiązywanie zagadek, na które odpowiedź mogła spowodować dalsze podważanie niedostępnej pozycji arystokracji względem chłopów.


	3. Chapter 3

_Oj, króciutki, króciutki… Rozpisałam ten rozdział na kilku kartkach, przy czym ostatniej nie udało mi się znaleźć. A teraz nie mam całkowicie weny na to opowiadanie, więc dokończyłam tylko ten jeden wątek – niestety, jeszcze jeden, który miał się znaleźć w tym rozdziale, będzie musiał być przesunięty do kolejnego… A na razie nie palę się do jego pisania._

_Od poniedziałku zaczynam wykłady! :D_

_A teraz piszę innego ficka (oneshot albo twoshot xD). Mam nadzieję, że się nie rozrośnie, chociaż za to nie ręczę… xD_

_Co z „Kluczem…"? Ano, to samo, co z „Tsuki yo…" -_-'

* * *

_

Mareko leżał zapatrzony w ścianę. Jego pięści zaciskały się i rozkurczały, jakby odzwierciedlając tok myśli. Wiedział, że stąpa po kruchym lodzie, odkąd postanowił oszukać swojego kapitana. Lecz co innego mógł zrobić w tej sytuacji? Przyznać się do tak haniebnego zaniedbania obowiązków, które na nim spoczywały? Nie, to nie było możliwe. Pokładał nadzieję w tym, że Kuchiki uwierzy słowu szlachcica, a nie byle mieszkańca Rukongai. Niby dlaczego miałoby się stać inaczej? A ten Abarai musi dostać za swoje, jak on śmiał zaczynać walkę z członkiem arystokratycznego rodu…

Pięści porucznika zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej, gdy cichutki głos w jego głowie stwierdził: _Ale on przynajmniej wykazał się odwagą, prawda? Czymś, do czego tobie daleko… _Nieprawda! To nie była odwaga, tylko zwykła, impertynencka bezczelność. _A jednak uratowała ci skórę, co? _Okrzyk wściekłości powstrzymało tylko wejście do pokoju Isane.

- Mareko-fukutaicho, myślę, że jeszcze raz sprawdzę pańskie rany i będę mogła wypisać pana ze szpitala – oznajmiła.

Porucznik skinął głową, czekając na kolejny zgryźliwy komentarz swojego zanpaktou, lecz spotkał się tylko z chichotem. Uzdrowicielka, biorąc jego grymas za wyraz bólu, podała mu jeszcze pudełeczko z niebieskimi tabletkami, wyjaśniając dokładnie ich działanie. Mareko bezmyślnie przyjął je, pogrążony w świecie własnych kompleksów.

Nawet nie zauważył, gdy znalazł się przed budynkiem swojego oddziału. Nie zdążył przygotować się psychicznie na kolejną rozmowę z kapitanem. Wiedział, że to nie koniec sprawy, wyczytał to z bezemocjonalnych oczu Kucihikiego jeszcze na oddziale. Z ulgą jednak stwierdził, że reiatsu przełożonego nie znajduje się tutaj, lecz gdzieś w pobliżu jedenastego składu. Dawało mu to trochę więcej czasu na opracowanie planu… _Aha, więc teraz zaczynamy kombinować, jak uciec od winy?_ Znów wtrącił się szyderczy głos. Ręka porucznika natychmiast wylądowała na rękojeści miecza, co tylko przyciągnęło wzrok stojących obok szeregowych shinigami. Mareko zmusił się do rozluźnienia i wszedł do swojego gabinetu, zasuwając za sobą drzwi. Z westchnieniem usiadł za biurkiem, masując skronie. Skupił się, by uporządkować myśli.

Wykazał się całkowitym nieprofesjonalizmem, narażając swoich podwładnych na niebezpieczeństwo. W każdej innej sytuacji powinien zostać dyscyplinarnie ukarany, lecz… Czy to nie inni jeszcze bardziej zawinili? Mieli czelność wystąpić wbrew jego rozkazom, a nawet grozić mu… Gdyby wszyscy postępowali zgodnie z poleceniami, nikomu nic by się nie stało.

Mareko poczekał chwilę, i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Zanpaktou nie odezwał się, więc mężczyzna uznał, że też aprobuje jego tok rozumowania. Porucznik z zadowoleniem zaczął wypełniać dokumenty, które zdążyły się nagromadzić w czasie jego nieobecności.

* * *

Już przy wejściu Byakuyę przywitały jęki trenujących shinigami. Mimo to, skierował swe kroki ku nadzorującemu sparingi Kenpachiemu. Obok niego stali nierozłączni Ikkaku i Yumichika, którzy pochylili się w ukłonie na widok kapitana.

- Zaraki, muszę z tobą porozmawiać – oznajmił Byakuya.

- Nie teraz – odwarknął dowódca jedenastego składu, nawet nie spoglądając na arystokratę.

Kuchiki, przyzwyczajony do nieokrzesanego sposobu bycia Kenpachiego, nic nie odpowiedział, samemu przyglądając się trenującym.

Shinigami, pochłonięci walką, nawet nie zauważyli nadejścia kolejnego kapitana. Ćwiczyli w parach, bez podziału na rangi, każdy z każdym. jednak uwagę Byakui przykuł szczególnie czerwonowłosy młodzieniec, trenujący z samego brzegu. Atakował agresywnie, nawet na chwilę nie schodząc do obrony. Szybko uderzał bokkenem, spychając swojego partnera. W końcu wytrącił mu broń z ręki. Dopiero wtedy odwrócił się, by podejść do Zarakiego, i zauważył Kuchikiego. Przez kilka sekund patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy, lecz Renji szybko opuścił wzrok, tym razem nie mając zamiaru w żaden sposób wyzywać Byakui. Podszedł razem z powalonym mężczyzną do swojego kapitana, czekając na dalsze rozkazy. Jednak ten tylko skinął mu głową, i wskazał, by zajęli miejsce obok niego.

- Hej, Renji, co tak ostro dzisiaj? Nie dałeś szans biednemu Suzuki! – zaczął Madarame.

- Ikkaku-san, nie mów tak… - odparł Abarai, lekko się czerwieniąc.

- Co cię gryzie, co? – dociekał dalej mężczyzna.

Renji nic nie odpowiedział, rzucając przelotne spojrzenie na Byakuyę, który nie dał jednak nic po sobie poznać. Ikkaku, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że zapewne nie otrzyma żadnego wyjaśnienia, zwrócił się do drugiego shinigami.

- Suzuki, musisz popracować nad swoim stylem. Sama obrona nie wystarczy, atakuj! Myślisz, że bez tego pokonasz Hollowa?

- Nie, Madarame-san. Będę nad sobą pracować. Dziękuję za rady – cicho powiedział pokonany wcześniej mężczyzna, lekko się rumieniąc. Dostał burę w obecności dwóch kapitanów.

Niedługo potem zaczęli podchodzić kolejni wojownicy, aż wszystkie pary skończyły swoje pojedynki. Każdy usłyszał również odpowiedni komentarz od któregoś z dwóch oficerów – Ikkaku albo Yumichiki. W końcu trenujący zostali oficjalnie odprawieni przez Zarakiego, i na miejscu zostali jedyni dwaj kapitanowie.

- O co chodzi? – warknął Kenpachi.

- Dostałeś raport z wczorajszej misji? – zapytał Kuchiki, a gdy Zaraki skinął, kontynuował. – Zapewne wiesz też, że mój porucznik został ranny. Jak to wydarzenie przedstawili twoi oficerowie?

Kenpachi, przez większość uznawany za dość powolnego umysłowo, nie miał jednak trudności z wychwyceniem implikacji tego stwierdzenia.

- Czyżbyś nie dowierzał swojemu vice, Kuchiki?

- Po prostu powiedz mi, co zameldowano tobie – odparł spokojnie Byakuya.

- No cóż… Twój chłoptaś zachował się jak totalny imbecyl, ignorując Menosa. Dał zranić swoich podwładnych. Nie mów, że próbuje teraz zwalić winę na moich? – zapytał z podejrzliwością kapitan jedenastego oddziału.

- Dziękuję. Możliwe, że jeszcze będę cię w tej sprawie potrzebował, ale na razie muszę dopilnować czegoś innego – mężczyzna udał, że nie słyszy ostatniego pytania.

Zanim Zaraki zdążył coś dodać, arystokraty nie było już w pobliżu.


	4. Błąd taktyczny

Renji ze złością trzasnął za sobą drzwiami. Nie zwracając uwagi na swoich współlokatorów, kopnął w łóżko. Dopiero wtedy usiadł, klnąc. Jak on śmiał? Oskarżyć go o niesubordynację i niewykonanie rozkazów? Kiedy to właśnie ten dureń był przyczyną całego zamieszania! W głowie się nie mieściło. A teraz miał jeszcze czelność pisać na niego oficjalną skargę do kapitana! Tylko szczęściu zawdzięczał to, że Zaraki-taichou postanowił ją zignorować. Abarai wiedział, że w którymkolwiek innym oddziale zdegradowano by go. Nieważne, kto miał rację. Liczyło się to, że Mareko pochodził z Seiretei. Ze szlacheckiej rodziny.

Renji prychnął, kładąc się i zasłaniając dłońmi oczy. No tak, ostatecznie wszystko sprowadzało się do urodzenia. Pozycja, przywileje... przyjaźń. Wszystko sprowadzało się do jednego, czyż nie? Gdyby nie był byle chłopaczkiem z Rukongai, nie zostałby zmuszony do zerwania wszystkich stosunków z Rukią, gdy Kuchiki ją adoptował. Nie musiałby bać się, że w każdej chwili mogą go wyrzucić z oddziału, i musiałby opuścić Seiretei – w końcu, mieszkaniec Rukongai mógł tu sobie zapewnić miejsce tylko poprzez służbę.

W zasadzie, to cieszył się, że kilka lat temu przeniesiono go do oddziału jedenastego. Tu znalazł swoje miejsce, ludzi, których rozkazów chciał słuchać, i takich, którzy chcieli słuchać jego. Oczywiście, nie spełniało to wszystkich jego marzeń. Ale przynajmniej teraz nie był najniższym stopniem. I nie był poniżany, tak jak w piątym składzie. Oczywiście, z Hinamori jako porucznik, nikt nie dyskryminował go otwarcie – ale jasne było, że nie pasował do reszty.

A teraz ten dureń z szóstego mógł zepsuć wszystko to, na co Renji tak ciężko pracował przez tyle lat. Ale co do cholery mógł zrobić? Powiedział swoją wersję zdarzeń Kuchikiemu. Jak widać, ten mu nie uwierzył... I polecił Mareko napisać oficjalną skargę. Jednak coś się w nim burzyło. Mimo że wiedział, że jego kariera od tego zależy, nie potrafił się opanować. Musiał jeszcze raz porozmawiać z kapitanem szóstego oddziału... Wiedział, że to nic nie da. Tylko pogorszy jego sytuację. I co z tego? Miał służyć do końca życia wiecznie ustępując szlachcie? Nie umiał tak. Po prostu nie umiał.

Wstał z łóżka i wyszedł na zewnątrz, kierując się ku głównej bramie kwater oddziału. Nie zwracał uwagi na dziwne spojrzenia rzucane mu przez szeregowych shinigami. Szedł przed siebie, dopóki ktoś nagle nie złapał go za ramię.

- Abarai, gdzie się wybierasz? - zapytał mężczyzna z piórkami we włosach, nic sobie nie robiąc z warknięcia, którym uraczył go szósty oficer.

- Yumichika-san, z całym szacunkiem, ale to nie pańska sprawa – powiedział, ledwie nad sobą panując.

- Ależ to jest moja sprawa – zaprzeczył Ayasegawa. - W końcu, chodzi o imię naszego oddziału.

Renji popatrzył na niego, zaskoczony.

- Skąd pan wiedział?

- Nie wiedziałem. Ale gdybyś mi po prostu odpowiedział, nie byłoby problemu. A że zacząłeś kręcić... To wiadomo, że planujesz coś nie do końca rozsądnego – uśmiechnął się lekko mężczyzna.

- A od kiedy to szósta dywizja jest rozsądna? - fuknął ponownie rozdrażniony Abarai.

Yumichika teatralnie udał, że się zastanawia, patrząc na przechodzącego obok rekruta.

- No cóż, nigdy tego nie powiedziałem – mrugnął okiem. - Ale pamiętaj, że to twoja przyszłość się waży, a nie oddziału – ostrzegł po chwili, już poważny. - Nie bądź zbyt pochopny – dodał. - Zastanów się, czy warto.

- Warto? - powtórzył rozżalony Renji. - Nie wiem, czy warto. Ale czy mam być zawsze tym gorszym? Bo nie urodziłem się w pieprzonym Seiretei?

Starszy oficer popatrzył na niego przez chwilę bez słowa, jakby rozważając coś.

- Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że to jest najważniejsze? Jesteś w oddziale, który składa się z praktycznie samych ludzi z Rukongai, łącznie z naszym kapitanem, i uważasz, że jesteśmy gorsi?

- No właśnie nie, o to mi chodzi! Nie pozwolę, żeby mną pomiatali! Ten sukinsyn napisał na mnie skargę! Rozumie pan? Oficjalną!

- Więc co zamierzasz zrobić? Pójść tam, zrobić awanturę, i udowodnić, że jesteś nieokrzesanym chłopem? - warknął Yumichika.

Renji poczuł się, jakby oblano go kubłem zimnej wody. Zwiesił głowę, jego ramiona opadły.

- To co mam zrobić? Zignorować to? - wyszeptał, zgaszony.

- Na razie tak. Poczekaj, zobacz jak to się rozwinie. I – powiedział, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Abaraia – pamiętaj, że nie działasz na własną rękę. A nasz kapitan dba o swoich ludzi. Mareko wygrał bitwę, co nie oznacza, że zwyciężył wojnę. A doskonale wiesz, że tym, co zrobił, wypowiedział ją całemu oddziałowi jedenastemu.

Abarai popatrzył starszemu oficerowi w oczy, zanim skinął głową. I nie po raz pierwszy poczuł, że znajduje się we właściwym miejscu i nie jest zdany tylko na siebie.

- Dziękuję – powiedział w końcu, czując jak opuszcza go napięcie gromadzące się od kilku dni.

Tak, pochodził z Rukongai, ale na pewno nie był słaby. I nie miał zamiaru pozwolić nikomu wykorzystywać się.

Yumichika kiwnął głową i poszedł w kierunku biura kapitana. W końcu, ktoś musiał raz na jakiś czas wypełniać wszystkie papierki.

Abarai stał przez chwilę w tym samym miejscu, nie wiedząc, co teraz ze sobą zrobić. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że mało brakowało by zbłaźnił się przez mężczyzną, który był jego ambicją, jego życiowym celem.

Powoli ruszył w stronę bramy, kopiąc po drodze leżący na ziemi kamień. Uznał, że jeśli uda się poza Seiretei, w jakieś odludne miejsce, będzie mógł wyżyć się, pozbyć się nadmiaru energii. I na spokojnie przemyśleć swoją sytuację. Jednak w połowie drogi nagle zatrzymał się. Znał zbliżające się z naprzeciwka reiatsu. Aż za dobrze. Pochylił się w ukłonie, gdy nadchodzące mężczyzna minął go.

- Kuchiki-taichou – wymamrotał pod nosem, mając szczerą nadzieję, że kapitan nie zatrzyma się. Był ostatnią osobą, którą chciał teraz spotkać.

- Abarai – odpowiedział Byakuya, podchodząc bliżej. - Żadnych nowych wypadków z moim porucznikiem? - zapytał sucho.

Renji z trudnością zmusił się do odpowiedzi, tak mocno zaciskał szczęki.

- Zapewniam pana, że dalsze skargi nie będą potrzebne – obiecał, starając się, by wściekłość, która go dławiła, nie była słyszalna w jego głosie.

- Skargi? - powtórzył Kuchiki, na sekundę marszcząc brwi, zanim ponownie przybrał kamienny wyraz twarzy. - To dobrze – kiwnął głową, odchodząc.

Gdy kapitan zniknął z pola widzenia, Abarai rozluźnił się trochę. Poszło lepiej, niż się spodziewał. Choć miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna był zaskoczony wzmianką o skardze, co go zaintrygowało. Czyżby porucznik Mareko wykonał ten ruch bez autoryzacji? Dawało to niespodziewaną broń w ręce szóstego oficera... Którą mógł dobrze wykorzystać, jeśli tylko poczeka na właściwy moment.


End file.
